He has to ruin it all
by cheezygurl51899
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a hunter of Artemis. She has been forever. When Artemis decides to do a little test involving Percy Jackson will it do Annabeth good or bad? R&R!  :D...it is a lot better then it sounds. I promise!
1. The new BOY

Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. I am also proud to say that I am the lieutenant of Artemis. I have been for as long as I can remember. That is a long time by the way. I'm always by Lady Artemis's side. She is my sister. Everyone who is a part of the hunt is. No matter what we always will be. The hunters are a group of immortal girls who serve Artemis. We may live forever as long as we don't break our vows or die in combat. I always thought that if I ever did lose my immortalness or whatever, it would be because of dying in combat. Nope. I was so wrong. I was no longer immortal because of a boy. A really stupid boy. But I happened to love him. He changed my life. I always loved the hunters. And like I said, no matter what we always will be sisters, but I couldn't leave him. It would destroy me…

**A FEW MONTHS EARLIER…**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The girls and I were practicing our target practice. The younger girls were in the back whispering. I was with some of the older ones who I have grown very close too. We were listening into the younger girl's conversation. We usually don't eavesdrop, but the sounded so upset.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Said Kristy. Her friend Kelly shook her head.

"No, Kris. It can't be. Lady Artemis wouldn't do that." Kelly said.

I looked at the girls in my group.

"We should go see what they are talking about." I said. Everyone nodded. I looked at everyone waiting for someone to volunteer. My best friend Thalia gave me a shove.

"You go. You're like second in command, Lieutenant." She said. I sighed. "Fine." I said.

I walked over to them.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be shooting?" I asked. Kelly looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Annabeth. We were just worried." She said.

"About what?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"You didn't hear? Lady Artemis was thinking about having a _boy_ join the group." She said. I stood there shocked.

"What? No." I said. Kristy nodded.

"Ya, that's what I heard." She said.

"Well where did you hear it from?" I asked.

"Well I was walking to my tent and overheard Lady Artemis saying that to someone. I thought I was you." She said. Is shook my head.

"No." We all just stood there. "Well I'm gunna go ask her about that. You guys start shooting. When I get back this thing will be cleared up." I said. Then I ran through the woods trying to find Lady Artemis. She was arguing with her brother, Apollo…..again. I walked up to them and stood by her side. Artemis sighed and glared at her brother.

"We'll discuss this later." She said. Apollo sighed.

"Fine, sis. Hey Annabeth." He said.

"Hey Apollo." I said and he disappeared.

Artemis turned to me. "Yes, Annabeth? You seem to be in a rush."

"My lady….the girls and I were shooting and I overheard a conversation the younger ones were having. They said that they overheard you talking about having a….a boy….join the group." I said. Artemis sighed.

"Yes…it's true." She said.

"But….why?" I asked. I was getting a little nervous. Artemis smiled slightly.

"Don't freak out, Annabeth. It's just a little test." She said.

"A test for what?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you girl were still loyal to Me." she said. She looked a little nervous.

"Do you not….trust us?" I asked. Artemis smiled and put her hand on my cheek.

"_You_ I trust. But some of the younger girls I'm worried about. Like if they hadn't given up the idea of boys completely." She said. I nodded. The test made sense.

"So do you know what boy is gunna be in the hunt?" I asked. Artemis nodded.

"I believe I do. That's what Apollo and I were discussing. I believe the boy is gunna be Percy Jackson." She said.

"That son of Poseidon, that saved Olympus?" I asked. Artemis nodded.

Well this is gunna be fun. First of all he is a boy. Boys and hunters don't mix. Second of all he is Poseidon's son. Our parents hate each other. We are gunna have an interesting relationship.

"Ok….Well you should probably go tell the other girls. They are going crazy with curiosity." I said.

She nodded. "Ok….Annabeth, I'm going to tell them by myself. Since you already know the information why don't you go hunting? You seem tense. Hunting will do you good." She said. I thought this was a little strange but I just nodded and bowed.

"Yes my Lady." And I went into the woods with my bow and arrows. I felt Artemis' eyes on me as I left.

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

I watched as my best lieutenant of mine ran into the wood. Gods, I'm going to miss her. I ran to my other hunters.

"Ladies, we need to speak." I said as I approached them.

"Where's Annabeth, my lady?" Thalia asked.

"Out hunting. Anyway I'm sure that you all heard about the little rumor about me letting a boy come in. Well I'm here to tell you all that it's true." They all started to complain.

"Wait, wait. I have my reasons. It is because of Annabeth." I said.

"What wrong with Annabeth?" Bianca asked. (**A/N: I didn't want her to die in the first place. So she's in my story :D)**

"I'm sure you guys have noticed that she is growing sadder. It's hard to come across. I've known her forever so I can spot it. Thalia and Bianca, I'm sure you've noticed too. Even though you just joined the hunt a few years ago, you're her best friends." I said. Thalia nodded.

"Yes, she hasn't been herself lately." She said.

"Yes. This boy will help her. Sometimes certain people need love. And not just sisterly love. Sometimes you need real love that only a man can give you. Annabeth is one of those people. I spook with Aphrodite and she said that she will fall in love with this boy and leave us." I said sadly. Thalia and Bianca who are Annabeth's closest friends looked sad.

"Do you want her to leave?" Bianca asked.

I shook my head. "No of course not. I just hate to see her _this_ sad. Sometimes you have to think of others before you think of yourself." I said. Everyone nodded sadly. Annabeth was defiantly favored. She has been a part of this group the longest and has earned everyone's respect one way or another.

"Who is the guy?" Kristy asked.

"His name is Percy Jackson." I said. Thalia gasped.

"Percy? Annabeth is gunna fall in love with _Percy_?" She started to laugh. Kelly looked at Thalia weirdly.

"And how do you know this Percy Jackson?" she asked.

"Well we were like best friends before I joined the hunt. And have you not heard of him? He save Olympus for crying out loud." She said. I smiled slightly. If Annabeth was gunna fall in love I'm glad it is with him. I heard great things about him. I heard that he is very loyal and strong and funny and that is exactly just what she need.

"Okay. Now let's get things straight. I told Annabeth that Percy is coming to see if you guys were still loyal to me. She has no idea she is gunna fall in love. It needs to stay like that. If anyone tells then punishments are going to be severe. Do you understand?" I got a bunch on nods. "Also don't make her not fall in love. That would be evil." Everyone understood.

"Great. Percy comes tomorrow morning. Treat him as you would treat any male. But just a little nicer. Thalia you can treat him like a friend and so can you Bianca. I'm sure you would want to, anyway." Bianca looked a little confused.

"Why, my lady?" she asked.

"Percy has taken care of and saved many times you're little brother Nico." I said. Bianca smiled.

"Then I will treat him fairly." She said.

"Good, now not at word to Annabeth. Any of you. Go to sleep. Goodnight."

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I was on my way back to the camp site. I didn't find anything while I was hunting but that is actually a good thing. We hunt monsters instead of animals. Many of the hunters are demi-gods so it is a miracle that the monsters didn't catch any of our stenches. I am a daughter of Athena, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, Bianca is a daughter of Hades, and little Kristy is a daughter of Demeter. And then Percy Jackson is gunna come along and he is a son of Poseidon. When he gets here were gunna have three kids of three different gods of the big three. We are gunna have a lot of monsters. I told Artemis that I was back and then went to my tent. I shared one with Bianca and Thalia.

"Hey." I said as I got back.

"Hey. Did you find anything?" Bianca asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. So how do you guys feel about this whole boy thing?" I asked. Thalia shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I know that we are supposed to hate guys but I actually knew Percy before the hunters. We were best friends." She told me.

"Cool." I said. I looked at Bianca. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well Artemis told me that Percy watched over my little brother and made sure that he was okay so I can't be completely cold to him." She said. I nodded.

"She told me that she was worried about how the new hunter's would act when they saw him. You know, like if they would still not be all over him." I said. Thalia nodded.

"Ya, it makes sense." She said.

"Well I'm gunna go to bed." I said. Thalia nodded.

"Ya me too. I wanna see if Percy is the same Kelp head that he was back then." I laughed a little.

"Kelp head….nice. Good night guys."

"Night." They both said.

As soon as I hit the pillow I was out. I was fortunate enough to not have any dreams. When you're a demi-god, nightmares are always there to greet you. I just slept through the night dreading the moment when I had to wake up. That's when the boy would arrive.

I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on Annabeth. Lady Artemis wants you out. Percy Jackson is about to arrive." She said. I groaned and rolled over.

"Okay…I'll be right there." I mumbled. As soon as she was out I got out of bed and got dressed. I slug my bow around my shoulder. Just in case this boy was trouble. I walked out and stood by Artemis.

"Good morning, my lady." I said with a bow.

"Good morning, Annabeth." She said.

"How is he going to get here?" I asked.

"Apollo is picking him up." She said. I nodded. A few minutes later a car came down. Inside were Apollo and another boy. He was Percy Jackson. I studied him. He was pretty good looking I guess, but I'm not going to say that _he is absolutely hot!_ Because….hello? I'm a hunter. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes. He looked like Poseidon. Just a lot younger.

Apollo came out. "Hello ladies." Apollo said like he was the coolest guy on the earth. He always acts like that when the other girls are around but whenever it's just me he acts like himself. Which he still thinks that he was the coolest guys on the earth but I wasn't _that_ bad. The other girls groaned and I chuckled.

Artemis was laughing with me.

"Hello Apollo. And you must be Percy." She said.

Apollo nodded. "Yep. That is Percy Jackson." When he said that he looked in my direction. I don't know why but as soon as he looked he looked away.

Artemis walked up to him and told me to follow. She shook his and stared at me until I did too. I sighed and took out my hand. He grabbed it and caught my eye. My hand seemed to fit perfectly into his. He was still looking at my eyes. I was looking at his too. Grey to green. Soon I pulled my hand away and saw Apollo chuckle. I glared in his direction. He smiled apologetically.

"Percy this is Annabeth, my lieutenant. You will get to meet everyone else soon." Artemis said. Percy nodded nervously. Poor guy. I kind of felt bad for him. He probably knew myths. How the hunters hate men. I mean I thought about how I would feel if I went to a camp that was all guys and the treated girls like a piece of crap. I realized that Apollo was talking about visiting Japan and learning about haiku's.

"Oh please don't start." I said. Every time Apollo learned about a new poem he was always saying them until he found a new one. Apollo smiled.

"Well someone is grumpy. Fine. I won't. Just because I don't want to see you any madder." He said. I nodded.

"Ya. You're right." I said. Apollo laughed.

"Well I'm going to go. Don't kill him, girls." We all smirked and poor Percy looked freaked out.

When Apollo left Artemis turned to him.

"Okay I'm going to explain why you are here, but first I'll let you get to know the girls." And with that she left. I walked over to Thalia and Bianca. Thalia was smiling at her old best friend.

"Hey Percy." She called. Percy Jackson turned around and gave a huge smile to her.

"Thalia! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that you joined the hunters!" He said as he hugged her. They were getting some looks from the other hunters.

"Did you think that I dropped off the face of the earth, kelp head?" She asked.

"Well I mean there were other things to worry about at the time, pinecone face." He said while laughing.

"Pinecone face?" I asked. Percy laughed.

"Oh ya. Guess I should explain that. Before Thalia joined the hunters we were both campers at camp half-blood. She was like _obsessed _with this one pinecone tree." He said. I laughed.

"Only Thalia." I said. Percy laughed.

"I know right." He said. I smiled at him, then realized: 1) he was a boy and I was a hunter. 2) He was the son of Poseidon and I was the daughter of Athena. All in all, together we just don't make a good combination. I frowned and looked away. Percy looked confused.

"It's nothing personal, Perce. Remember…were hunters. And you're a boy...right?" she asked jokingly. He punched her arm lightly. "Shut up Thals." He said. I smiled at their relationship. Bianca walked up to Percy.

"Hey, Percy. I'm Bianca. My little brother is Nico Di Angelo. You took care of him?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Ya. Nico is awesome. He's like my little brother." He said.

"Wow, a son of Poseidon and a son of hades. Who would've guessed?" Thalia said.

"Next time you see him just tells him that I still love him okay?" Asked Bianca. Percy nodded.

"Sure, Bianca. He's not mad at you anymore for joining by the way. He told me. He totally understands." Bianca looked relived. "Good." Percy looked at me.

"So…I've talked to everyone over here but you. Are you shy or something?" he asked. Thalia and Bianca scoffed. "Shy? Annabeth shy? HA! As if!" Thalia screamed. Percy looked at me.

"Then what's up, sweetheart?" He asked. Thalia and Bianca shook looks at each other. I would've paid more attention but this guy that I just meet called me sweetheart and I was kind of mad. I grabbed his arm, hard. "Don't call me sweetheart, sweetheart." I said harshly. And then I stalked off to my tent. I could feel everyone's stares. About five minutes later Thalia came in. "What was that?" she asked.

"Sorry. It just made me really mad when he called me sweetheart."

"Get used to it, honey. That's Percy for you. Now he thinks that you seriously hate him." She told me.

"Well it's not like I like him." I said. Thalia was quiet for a while.

"Listen…you two are gunna be good friends. Really good friends. I can tell. Just give him a chance. You will be best friends by the time he leaves. I promise you. You are a lot alike." She said.

I sighed. "Fine. I won't be so harsh to him. As long as he doesn't act like a player. I'm a freaking hunter for crying out loud." Thalia laughed.

"Sure thing. But he's with Artemis right now. So I'll tell him later. You work on your nice skills." She said as she left the tent.

"I am nice!" I screamed as she left. I left the tent and went to Artemis's tent. I usually have to be by her side all the time since I am her lieutenant. I walked in and noticed that Percy was still there. I sat by Artemis.

"So we are gunna move again and it usually takes not that long until we make camp. So don't expect it to take forever. While the girls are practicing Archery you will be practicing too. What are your strengths?" she asked. Percy thought about it.

"Well I'm no good at Archery so please, _please_ don't make me practice it with your girls. I'm pretty good at sword fighting." Artemis nodded.

"We will get you a dummy to practice on. Do you have any questions?" Percy nodded.

"Yes. Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"Um…well we don't have any extra tents so you will have to share one with the hunters. You seem to know Thalia pretty well. You can share it with her." She said. My eyes went wide.

"What? Um….no, no, no. No. Since when have you let boys share tents with us?" I asked. There will be occasionally some boys who pop up. Like brothers of the new hunters. They will sleep with us over night until Apollo finds them a new home in the morning. But they never shared tents with us.

"Since now." Artemis said. "He is a part of the hunt now so he will be treated like family." I closed my eyes tight. Gods I hate this. Artemis turned her attention back to Percy.

"Anyway you will be sharing a tent with Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth, here. If I hear anything about you flirting with them….well, just don't do it, okay?" Percy laughed.

"Lady Artemis. First of all, Thalia is like my best friend and a sister to me so flirting with her would be awkward. Bianca seems cool, but not my type. Plus her brother is one of my best friends. And Annabeth," He turned to me, but he was still talking to Artemis. "Well I think that she would kill me if I tried." He smirked. I nodded.

"You're right." I said. Artemis nodded.

"Well then it's good arrangement." She left the tent after words. It left me and Percy. Great.

"So, just asking. Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen. We're just not supposed to get along. I'm a hunter, and you're a boy. Your dad is Poseidon. My Mother is Athena." He looked shocked.

"Oh…Athena, huh? Well I don't care and you shouldn't either. This fight is between our parents. Not us." He said. I glared at him.

"Well then there is still the fact that you are a boy and I'm a hunter. There is no getting around that one, seaweed brain." I said. Percy looked like laughing.

"Seaweed brain, huh? Whatever, wise girl." He stood up and let the tent. I left too. I went to go talk to Bianca and Thalia. Percy was trying to talk to other girls. They were still being a little cold, but nicer than usual.  
>"Artemis told us that we are gunna move soon." Bianca told me.<p>

"Where? Is there a monster that we are tracking?" I asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Nope. She thinks that we are drawing to much attention. She also senses some girls that need us. We are going to Washington." She said. I nodded.

Washington was a place that it rained all the time. There was never any sunlight. There was no way we would stay there long. Apollo wouldn't be able to find us if there was trouble. And when there is trouble he always needs to speak with us right away. When he can't find us, he goes into a panic mode. It takes a while for him to settle down. Apollo has been getting a lot of panics lately. There is so much going on everywhere. When he gets mad, things heat up. Mortals call it 'Global Warming.' We know better though.

After we packed everything we took it all and left the place where we're at. We needed to find these girls fast so we can train them. When Artemis senses that girls are in danger then usually monsters are involved. We needed to kill the monsters and save the girls. Percy walked back to us. I glared at him, causing Thalia and Bianca to share glances.

"What?" I asked them. Bianca was smiling very slightly.

"Nothing." She said.

"Ok…whatever." I said. And we walked along. I tried to ignore Percy but he was so obnoxious. Everything he saw he would talk about it for what seemed like hours until something else interested him.

"Can you shut up?" I asked. Percy smirked.

"Whatever, wise girl." He said. I rolled my eyes. He kept talking but, thank the gods, in a quieter voice.

Though it was still annoying to a point where I was about to take out my bow and shoot him. Then I remembered something horrible. He had the curse of Achilles. He just _had_ to jump into the river Styx and turn all invincible. If I only knew where that little spot was. Then I would be satisfied. I looked at Thalia and Bianca and some other girls of the hunt to see if they looked the slightest of annoyed. They looked perfectly fine. How could this only be annoying to me? A few times Percy would look at me, just for a little second and then keep going on and on about who knows what. That little thing annoyed me out of my mind. I thought about what Thalia said.

'You're gunna be best friends by the time he leaves.' I almost felt like laughing. As if. I couldn't even picture us getting along. There was no way that we could ever be best friends.

**Hope you guys liked it! Do you ever think that Annabeth will fall for Percy? Do you think Percy already likes Annabeth? I know, i know. CORNY! but, hey. I love to write corny things. XD**


	2. Percy Jackson

Soon we got to a point where we had to stop for camp. We all made camp and went to eat dinner. There was a huge fire which we would sacrifice our food in it. We all said blessings to Artemis of course and if we had a godly parent, then we would say something to them too. I was in a very good mood. I am every night. Everyone in the hunt is family. Well except Percy. We all went to our tents and I saw Percy following us. I was gunna ask him what was wrong but then I remembered Artemis say that he had to share a tent with us. Great. We got in our tent and I was on the end sleeping next to Bianca, with Thalia next to her and Percy was at our feet.

"Okay," I said, trying to lay some ground rules. "So here is how things are gunna work out. You can't touch our stuff, touch _us_, look at us, or talk to us. Understand?" I said. Percy smirked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh Annabeth. Okay so Percy, she was right about not touching us or our stuff. That will lead you into some serious trouble. But you can look at us and talk to us." She said. I sighed.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked. Bianca sighed.

"Fine. Come on." And we all fell asleep.

That night I had a really weird dream. I was tied up squirming on the floor and I was watching two people fight. One of them I knew for a fact was Kronos. It was his presence that affected me like from the last war. And the other guy was….Percy? They were both fighting for their lives. Kronos knocked Percy on the ground.

"Give up, Jackson. Or else she gets it." He said pointing to me. Percy growled.

"Don't touch her." He said.

"Do you want her to die? I'm a titan. I have all the power in the world. It would be pointless not to give up. And if you don't you might want to start saying your goodbyes." He said. Percy looked tempted to give up. I wanted to yell at him. He couldn't give up! I don't care if I died, he couldn't be such a coward.

Kronos snarled. "Too late." Then he walked up to Percy and stabbed him right in the small of his back. Percy screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I gasped. I think that tears were forming in my eyes. Kronos was making his way toward me.

"Now it's your turn." He said. Right before he would kill me I woke up screaming. Percy did too. At the exact same time. We were both sweating and breathing hard. Percy and I looked at each other.

"Did you have a dream about….?" He asked. I nodded.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"With Kronos and…." He started.

"Ya." I said. He looked me over one last time.

"Well, I'm glad that you are alright." He said before he lay down. I nodded and lay down too.

We were quiet for a while. "You are okay….right?" he asked. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you are a demi-god. Sometimes dreams have actual effects on us." He said.

"Oh….well are you okay?" I asked. I don't know why I did. I didn't care if he was okay or not.

"I'm fine." He said. I nodded. But there was something that was bothering me.

"Hey…Jackson. I was just wondering. Your Achilles spot. Is it the small of your back?" He rolled over to look at me.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"That where Kronos stabbed you and you died after that. I knew that you were invincible." I said. Percy sighed and nodded.

"Just don't tell anybody. No one is supposed to know that." He said.

"I won't." I said.

"And don't kill me either." He said. I smirked.

"No promises." I said. Percy smiled and we fell asleep again without another word. In the morning I noticed that everyone was out of the tent. I left and noticed the girls were shooting arrows. Percy was sword fighting with a dummy. He saw me and smiled. I looked around to make sure nobody saw that and walked over to him.  
>"Listen, <em>Jackson<em>. Whatever happened last night was nothing. No-thing. I don't care if you think those dreams were connected somehow, but no. I am not getting into trouble because of some chemistry with a dream. Got it?" I asked, poking his chest. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, Annabeth." And he went back to fighting. He wasn't half bad. I realized that I was staring at him, watching him fight. He noticed too, he looked at me and smirked.

"Like what you see? I was just about to take my shirt off too. I mean, it's getting pretty hot." He said. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"If you did that, Artemis would kill you." I said. I was about to turn when I hesitated.

"You know what? Why don't you go ahead and do that. I would love to see what Artemis would do to you." I said. Percy smiled. I turned on my heels and went to go shoot some targets. When I got to the shooting range, I set up between Bianca and Thalia. I was so mad at Percy that I was shooting fast. We aren't supposed to shoot fast. Bianca and Thalia know that when I am mad, I shoot fast.

"Whoa…what's got you like that?" Bianca said. I scoffed.

"Percy Jackson. He will kill me by the time this stupid test is over." I said. I didn't know what Artemis was thinking. We are all loyal to her. None of us will fall for a guy. Especially, Percy Jackson.

Thalia sighed. "Give him a chance, Annabeth." She said.

"No." I spat out. Thalia sighed and continued shooting.

"Well, you better slow down unless you want Artemis to question you." Thalia said, while she was shooting arrows.

"Ya, you know what happened last time when she thought something got Kristy down. Poor girl was humiliated." Bianca said.

One time Kristy wasn't feeling like her usual bubbly self, so Artemis made us all sit down and listen to Kristy. Turns out the thing that was on her mine, was really embarrassing. She didn't talk to anyone for weeks. I sighed and nodded. I glanced back at Percy, and he _did_ have his shirt off. He was sweating and working really hard. After a few minutes I found myself staring at him. I caught myself before anyone else did. I continued working…a little slower this time. Soon we got everything together and started to move. I knew that soon we would be to where the girl was. I wonder who she was. Or why she was in danger. I was listening to Percy and Thalia talk about their old life, before Thalia was a hunter.

"So how is Grover doing?" Thalia asked. Percy smiled.

"He is doing awesome. Did you hear that he was the lord of the wild?" Percy asked. Thalia stared at Percy.

"How?" She asked. Percy smiled.

"Well, we found Pan, first of all. He was in the labyrinth, and we saw him die. Or fade, I guess. It was kind of sad. But before he did fade, he told Grover to be the lord of the wild. Grover was ecstatic." Percy said. Thalia smiled.

"I miss him." She whispered. Percy put an arm around her and squeezed her in a very sisterly way.

"It's alright, Thals. He misses you too, though. And who knows. Maybe something will happen and the three of us will all be together again Just like old times." Percy said. I smiled at the way that Percy was comforting Thalia. They were obviously close. Something was tugging the pit of my stomach. It was a new feeling, but I defiantly knew it. Jealousy.

I didn't know if it was because I think that Percy will steal Thalia from me, or that Percy likes Thalia so much. It's defiantly that Percy may steal Thalia. Why would I be jealous if Percy liked her? I shouldn't be jealous anyway…Percy likes her as a sister. I shouldn't be jealous, period. I walked up next to Thalia.

"Who's Grover?" I asked.

"A satyr. He is Percy's best friend." Thalia said.

"You're best friend is a satyr?" I asked.

"Yep. When I meet him, he was assigned to protect me. I overheard him and Chiron, from camp half-blood, talking about me right after I had a monster attack. I was 12 then." He explained.

"You're first monster attack was when you were 12?" I asked.

"Well, the first time I witnessed a monster, no. First attack, yes. When I was little a Cyclops was stalking me. The monster that attacked me was a fury." He said. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"A f-fury?" I asked.

"Ya….then I fought a Minotaur. And both of those were without training." He said.

Thalia smirked. "Trying to show off, Percy?" Percy laughed.

"Well, I do anything I can to impress the ladies." He said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. But I smiled. It was the first time I smiled at a joke that he made. This doesn't mean that we are friends or anything. Nope. I still can't stand that son of a sea god. Percy smiled back at me, and I looked away. Thalia was standing there awkwardly next to us.

"So…just curious, how did you kill Kronos last year?" Thalia asked. Percy looked down.

"Just…..Luke- I mean Luck. Just Luck." He stuttered. I stared at both of them, confused. Thalia looked sad.

"Luke?" She asked. Percy shook his head.

"No, I said Luck. Not Luke." He said. Thalia looked angry all of the sudden.

"Percy, I can handle it. Did it have anything to do with Luke?" She asked. Percy looked down again, and nodded.

"Who is Luke?" I asked. Thalia started to walk away. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Thalia Grace…..crying. This must be really bad.

"What is it, Percy?" I asked. Percy looked at me and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me Percy. Not, Jackson. Yep, we are now on first name basis." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is a tense moment. Just tell me what happened with this Luke guy." I said.

"Luke was one of Thalia's best friends. He helped her and Grover away from monsters forever. When I meet the three, Luke was nice. He was acting all friendly and everything. I came back from a quest that year. I'm sure you heard about it, Zeus' lightning bolt getting stolen. But I came back from that quest and then when I got back Luke takes me deep into the woods, for sword fighting practice. He told me that I wasn't supposed to make it back from the quest alive. Then he takes out a pit scorpion and sets it on my knee and then walks away. So Luke turned evil, and soon enough, he hosted Kronos' body. Well, in the end Luke died a hero. I gave him a knife and he stabbed himself in _his_ Achilles spot so Kronos wouldn't take over the world. Kronos, of course, is not dead. He _is_ immortal. But Luke…..Luke is. It was like an elephant sitting on Thalia's chest every time that she saw Luke. It's not easy watching your friend turn evil." Percy said. My mouth was on the ground by the end of the story.

"Wow." I said. It was all I could think of.

"Ya." Percy said. The rest of the trip, the three of us did not talk. Soon that day we set up camp. We all lay down in our tents.

"Thalia? I'm sorry for bringing up Luke. I know it must have been hard for you." Percy said. Thalia shook her head.

"No, Perce. I brought it up. It's not your fault." She said. Then she turned to me. "So, did Percy tell you the story?" She asked. I nodded.

"Pretty incredible, right?" she asked. I nodded again. I couldn't say anything about it.

"But, in the end, Luke got what he deserved." Thalia said miserably.

"Thalia," Percy started. "I didn't like Luke either, but he died a hero in the end. He sacrificed himself, so people wouldn't live in a world where Kronos existed. He probably did it for you, more than anyone." Thalia was getting teary again.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"I'm going to step outside." I said. Everyone nodded. I walked outside and grabbed my bow and arrows. I was about to take off when someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Hunting. I need something to calm me down." I said. I paused. "That was really sweet, what you said to Thalia." I said. Percy nodded.

"Thanks." He said. I turned on my heels and was about to go when he grabbed my arm.

"You can't go hunting. You might get hurt." He said. As soon as he said it, his face got pink. I found it amusing.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, no one will be there to help you." He said.

"So?" I asked again. Percy just stared at me. I sighed.

"Fine. As much as it kills be to say this. But you won't leave me alone until I do…..do you want to come hunting with me?" I asked. Percy smiled and nodded. He walked beside me and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait, aren't you going to get your weapon?" I asked.

"I already have it." He said. Confused, I followed him out into the woods.


	3. AN Sorry, but please read!

**A/N: I know you guys are gunna hate me for this, but i mean i really wanted to answer your reviews. First, i am sooooo sorry that i havent updated my stories in a long time. The truth is that i havent found the time to write some more. My life has been revolving around Volleyball lately. So i have been having tournaments in other cities like every weekend. And the week is crazy because i have school work, and practice, and church and everything. And when i do have the time, like nothing comes to my brain. i have no clue what to write. And it SUCKS! i hate when i don't know what to write about.**

** Oh and sorry about my slang in my stories. I know it must be kind of annoying when you see 'gunna' or 'wanna' all the time, and stuff like that. Well i mean i talk like that, so i just kind of put my actual words into a story, you know? **

**And i'll also try to do shoter paragraphs ;D. Sometimes i really get into the story and typing that i just forget about new paragraphs until i havfe nothing to say anymore. :D**

**Anyways, i am sooooo happy that you guys like my story. I will really try to update more quickly. Keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys!**

**-Cheezygurl51899**


	4. Getting to know the new kid

"Wait! What is your weapon?" I asked.

"You saw me fight with the dummy. You know it is a sword." He said. I sighed.

"No, I mean _where_ it is?" I asked. He pulled out a pen and showed it to me. I just looked at it and then looked at him like he was crazy.

"Some nice pen. Now, where is the weapon? We can't go hunting until you have one out. You never know what you are going to come up against." I said. Percy smirked.

"Don't you remember who you are talking to? Savior of Olympus." Percy said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, that is my weapon." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it is a pen. Come on, Percy stop playing games. If you want to come with me so badly, show me the sword." I said. Percy smiled.

"Why don't you uncap the pen and show yourself." He said. I looked at him weirdly, but did as I was told. When I uncapped it, a beautiful bronze sword showed up before me. I stared, wide eyed.

"Wow." I said. Percy smirked.

"Ya." He said. "So can we go?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said.

As we were walking Percy started to ask questions.

"So what are we planning to find?" he asked.

"I don't know. There are three demigods of the big-three. There should be something." I said. He nodded.

"How long have you been in the hunt?" he asked.

"Long enough." I said. Percy waited for me to go on, but I never did.

"Long enough for what?" he asked.

"To know that we should be quiet when we are hunting." I said, trying to give him a sign.

"That is a weird thing to notice." He said to himself.

"Percy! Shush!" I said.

"Sorry." He said, but he was grinning. We were walking and soon besides us we heard some rustling in the leaves and branches. Percy and I looked at each other and then hit behind a tree. I had my bow ready, and he had his sword out. We locked eyes and I nodded. It amazes me that he knew what that meant.

At the exact same time we launched out behind the trees and found that we were facing a huge scorpion. Percy and I fought like we were meant to. We made sure that we had each other's backs. If someone was in a bad situation then we would come to the rescue. We fought like this until the monster was dead.

We were panting and had our hands on our knees. Percy looked at me, still trying to catch his breath, and smiled.

"Good job. Didn't know you could shoot that good. Do you fight with any other weapons?" he asked. I shrugged.

"A knife. But Lady Artemis prefers us to use a bow and arrow." I said. He nodded.

"We should get back. I don't want to get caught with you…..and it's getting late." I said. We started to walk away.

"So do you always go hunting when something is bothering you?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Most of the time." I said.

"And was the Luke story bothering you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why? You didn't even know him." Percy said. I nodded again.

"I know….but…I don't know actually. It shouldn't be bothering me. Your right. I don't know him. And he is dead." I said. Percy looked at me weirdly.

"Alright." He said. By this time we were back at the tent. Before we got inside I turned to Percy.

"You should probably go clean that up." I said, referring to the monster blood on his sword. He nodded and went to the stream, not that far away from here. I went into the tent and lay down. Soon Percy came in. He lay down too.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He said.

"Night." I said. That night I didn't have any bad dreams. Nothing about Kronos or me dying. When I woke up in the morning, Thalia and Bianca were gone. Percy sat up and he looked tired.

"Where is Thalia and Bianca?" I asked.

"Um…Artemis wanted to talk to everyone. She said that you already knew the information, so that you didn't need to come to the meeting." He explained. I was confused. Artemis hasn't wanted me to come to any meetings lately. She usually wants me there to back her up. But if I already know everything, then I guess I don't need to come.

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

I called a meeting for the girls. I wanted to see if Annabeth was starting to get close to Percy.

I told Percy to tell her that she already knew the information so that she didn't come. I was debating whether I should tell Percy that Annabeth would fall in love with him. But I decided against it. He would just screw it up.

Most boys do. **(A/N: Sorry boys! I'm just writing what Artemis would think! :D)  
><strong>Poor guy doesn't even know that when Annabeth insults him, or he grins at her, and _tries_ to talk to her, that he is facing the girl of his dreams. And Annabeth is facing the boy of her dreams. The girls were all talking and I couldn't get their attention. Thalia noticed how annoyed I look.

"Hey! Artemis is trying to talk, ladies!" she screamed. I smiled at Thalia.

"Ya….so I was just wondering about progress with Annabeth and Percy. Anyone have any updates?" I asked. Most of the girls shook their heads.

"Oh come on. Nothing?" I asked. More no's. "Thalia, Bianca?" I asked.

"No. Every time that I look at the two they are fighting. I really don't know how they are ever going to fall in love. They can't be together for five second without getting into a fight." Thalia said.

"But yesterday when Percy was telling Annabeth about…..ah." Bianca gave a nervous look at Thalia. "Luke, and they actually had a decent conversation." Bianca finished.

"And yesterday the two went hunting. They killed a scorpion." Apollo came in and sat down next to his sister.

"Really?" Artemis asked. Apollo nodded.

"Really." He said. "They fight really well together. I was like I was watching one person." He said.

"Maybe we weren't wrong. We just need to give them time." Said Bianca. Everyone nodded.

"Well, okay. That's it for the meeting." Artemis said. Then everyone left.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

The whole time they were having the meeting, I was at the shooting range. Percy came along. It seems that he has started to hang out with me more than usual. I mean, I sort of enjoyed his company. He was a nice guy. But that doesn't mean that I liked him. I couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Percy told me that he wanted to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow, but he always sucked at it.

I found an extra bow and some arrows and handed it to him.

"Ok….shoot." I said. Percy shook his head.

"Annabeth, I need to know _how_." He said.

"Ok….you put the arrow through here. Put your hand here. No, not there! Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked. Percy looked confused. I sighed and walked over to him so he could get a closer look. I placed my hand were it was supposed to go.

"Here." I said. Percy still didn't get it. I sighed in frustration. I turned around and guided his hand so the correct spot. After I let go of his hand he looked dazed. I smiled inside, but on the outside I rolled my eyes.

"Okay….and then you bring the string to your cheek and then release. But you have to make sure you have a target." I said. Percy nodded and did as I said. When he shoot, the arrow went flying into a tree.

"Sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Here," I said. I walked over to him again. "Show me how you did it. Don't release the arrow though." I said. He nodded. As soon as he brought the string up I saw the problem.

"You're too tense. Relax a bit." I said. Percy still seemed to be a little tense.

"Think of a happy place." I said. That did the trick. Percy smiled and released the arrow. Bull's eye. He smiled.

"You know, out of all the people who have tried to teach me how to shoot and arrow, you are the first one that actually succeeded." He said. I sat down. He sat down next to me.

"That's just because I'm awesome." I said. Percy smiled.

"So just out of curiosity, where is your happy place?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's personal. If Thalia found out, then she would humiliate me." he said.

"I can keep a secret." I said. Percy still shook his head.

"Come on. We're…friends? Right?" I asked. I honestly didn't know. He wasn't acting like an ass. He was easy to talk to. He was like Thalia in every way. But we couldn't be friends. Well I guess we could. I'm just too stubborn. Percy looked at me weirdly.

"Are we? Well, that's nice." He laughed.

"So tell me. I won't tell Thalia." I said. Percy looked at me and sighed.

"At Montauk beach. In a cabin. I'm there with my mom my dad and…" he looked at me. "Um, my dog." He said.

"Do you miss your dad?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, I see him about once a year. But he is the god of the sea, so you know. He is kind of busy. I just wish there could be a time were him, my mom and I could be together, as a family." He said. He looked sad.

"Does your mom know who he is?" I said. Percy nodded.

"Ya, they were madly in love. He wouldn't keep that from her." He said.

"How did your mom take it when he left?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't even born yet. But my mom had to marry this one, horrible guy. His name was Gabe." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" I asked. Percy smiled slightly.

"Ya….we took care of him. It was horrible to watch my mom go through what she was going through, just to deal with Gabe. He hit here once. When I found out I wanted to kill him." Percy said. I smiled.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked. Percy nodded.  
>"Ya, I'm a real mama's boy. Most people would be embarrassed, but I embrace it." He said. I laughed.<p>

"Why did your mom put up with him if he was so horrible?" I asked.

"Well, it was before I knew that he was a demi-god. My mom wanted to protect me, so to hide my smell from the monsters, she married Gabe. Gabe had his _horrible_ stench that would clear anyone out of a building. Mom just wanted to protect me. So she sacrificed her own happiness." He said. He looked sad.

"Maybe if you were safe, then she was happy." I suggested. Percy nodded.  
>"Maybe." He said. I realized that all I've been doing for the past few minutes was ask questions.<p>

I also realized that this was the first time that we had a conversation, before I got mad and stomped away. Maybe this could work out. Maybe we can become friends.

**PERCY'S POV**

I had a conversation with Annabeth for the first time. An actual conversation. After the dream we shared I started to take interest in Annabeth. After I told her about Luke, and I saw another side to her, I thought she wasn't all that bad. After we fought together, I started to like her. Now….and I know that we barely know each other, but I want her to be mine. After that last thing she said, I realized that she actually cared. She said something that I never thought to be true. She said something to make me feel better. She didn't make fun of me when I said I was a mama's boy. She smiled. She also called me her friend. Maybe one day she can call me something more.

No…I wouldn't want to ruin the hunt for her. She really seemed to enjoy it. I didn't want to take something that she had such a passion for away from her. That would be a horrible thing to do. I'm just going to have to deal with it.

We were sitting down talking and every once in a while I would take a look at the beauty sitting next to me. With her golden, curly, blonde hair. Her startling grey eyes. Her cool personality. Fierce, yet friendly. Smart, funny. Everything about her was beautiful.

I told her that my happy place was at the beach with my dad, mom and my dog. I didn't have a dog. Unless you count a huge hellhound bigger than a tank, which no one does seems to count it. Well I was going to say that my happy place was at the beach with my dad, mom and Annabeth...as my girlfriend. But I knew that she would freak out and never talk to me again.

Artemis told me that my job to see if one of the younger girls take in interest to me. I don't think I'm doing a very good job. I'm spending all my time with Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca. I hope she is not angry. I hope she won't take me out of the hunt. I'm finally getting to know Annabeth. And I like what I'm seeing.


	5. Liking Her

**Hey guys, so i'm updating again! Not my best chapter D:, sorry about that. I was wondering if you guys could give me some options in what to do next. The only thing is that i don't want Percy and Annabeth getting together TOO quickly. Because Annabeth is still a little unsure about Percy and everything. Anyway give me some ideas and i will try my best to go through with them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Soon after we were talking for a while Thalia and Bianca came back from the meeting.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" I asked. Bianca shrugged.

"Oh…..stuff….." she said.

"What kind of…stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"You already know, Annabeth. Don't worry about it." Thalia said. Annabeth frowned, but shrugged it off.

"So what were you guys doing while we were gone?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I taught Percy how to shoot a bow and arrow-"Annabeth started. Thalia went wide-eyed.

"_You_ taught Percy how to shoot? Annabeth you are a miracle worker! Since Percy was the child of the Prophecy, Chiron got him a personal trainer, because he felt that he should know how. He didn't learn a thing! And he was Apollo! The best of the best!" Thalia said. Annabeth looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Apollo didn't tell me to go to my happy place. He kept yelling at me and told me I was hopeless." I said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You_ are_ hopeless." Thalia said. "So….just out of curiosity, where is your happy place?" She asked me.

"At the beach with Poseidon, my mom and….um…..Mrs. O'Leary." I said. All of the sudden Annabeth was laughing. Hard. She was leaning on Thalia for support.

"Your dog's name is Mrs. O'Leary?" She asked. I shrugged.

"In my defense, she was named before I got her." I grinned.

"What kind of dog is she?" She asked. I grinned again. This outta be good.  
>"A hellhound." I said. Bianca and Annabeth stared at me.<p>

"A hellhound? Are you insane? Being Hades daughter, I know that they are horrible." Bianca asked.

Thalia smiled. "Ya, but Mrs. O'Leary is awesome. The best dog in the world." Thalia said. Annabeth shook her head.

"You guys _are_ insane." Annabeth said. I smiled at her. Thalia and Bianca exchanged glances.

"So what else did you guys do?" Thalia asked.  
>"Um…Percy told me his life story. <em>Very <em>boring." She said.

"Hey." I said. Annabeth laughed, and it was the best sound in the world.

"Just kidding. It was pretty interesting. You're mom sounds awesome." She said. Thalia nodded and smiled.

"She is. How is Sally?" She asked.

"Fine. She and Paul are doing great." I said. Thalia looked confused.

"Paul?" she asked.

"Oh, ya. She got remarried." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, we're going to go. Try not to kill each other." Thalia said. I rolled my eyes and Thalia winked at me. Then they were off. I smiled and looked at Annabeth. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail, revealing her beautiful face. I wanted so bad to run my hand across her cheek. But that would be wrong.

"So? What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to go to a lake I saw earlier. Want to come? I'm sure you'll like the water." She said. I nodded. I walked next to her with my hands in my pockets so I didn't do anything stupid. We had a conversation with laughs and smiles and it just got me wondering….

"Are we friends?" I asked. Annabeth looked down.

"I don't know. I mean, you're cool and nice and funny and all of that. I would love to be friends. But it's wrong. On so many levels." She said. We stopped at tree and she started to climb it. I went after her.

"How? And don't say that it is because of the fact that you are a hunter and I am a boy. Thalia and Bianca are hunters." I said.

"Yes, but Thalia was you're best friend long before she joined the hunters. And you helped keep Bianca's little brother alive. We are connected no way. Artemis is strict about this stuff." She sighed. Annabeth was sitting on a branch with her hands cupping her face and her elbows on another branch slightly in front of her.

"So you want to be friends?" I asked. Annabeth sighed, but nodded slightly. And that small nod just made my day. My whole life, actually.

"Well then that's good enough." I said, hopping out of the tree and holding out my hand. She looked at me weirdly and I blushed.

"What? Friends help other friends out of trees. Or are you still new at this?" I asked. She took my hand, which made sparks fly everywhere, and jumped out of the tree. When she stood up she let go and slapped my arm.

"I have friends. I'm not new at this." She said. I grinned. She rolled her eyes but grinned. After that we walked to the Lake. As soon as I got there I relaxed. I put my feet in the water and sighed. I missed the Ocean.  
>"Miss home?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and nodded.<p>

"It must be nice to be Poseidon's son. I've always loved the water. Don't tell my mother that or she would freak." Annabeth said. I smiled.

Annabeth sighed and sat down. I sat down next to her.

"You know that we are breaking about twenty rules, right?" she asked.

"Rules, shmules. Lighten up a bit, Annabeth. _Go to a happy place_." I did a very bad imitation of her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I sounded nothing like that." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well in my head you do." I said. She smiled slightly.

"You know, I can do this thing where I can go underwater and not get wet at all." I said. She looked at me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"And I can bring people with me." I said. Her eyes brightened up, but then she sighed.

"As much as I want to…I-I can't. If Artemis found out, then I will be kicked out for sure. The hunters have been in my life forever. It would kill me if I left." She said.

And it would kill me, if she was unhappy. I knew she wanted to come, though. She started to kick the water.

"I guess I could go. Just for five seconds, though." She said. I smiled.

"Come on." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a shallow part of the lake. We walked into the Lake and even though we were waist deep, because I was touching her she wouldn't get wet. Soon I made an air bubble and we went inside it. We I willed the currents to push us to the bottom of the lake where you could see all of the life. There were fish everywhere. I smiled as a school of fish came by. They all said 'hi'. Annabeth sat at the bottom of the bubble. I joined her.

"So…do you like it down here?" I asked. Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"You're so lucky. This is your life every day. You can also talk to some of these animals right?" she asked. I nodded.

"What are they saying?" she asked. I looked around to see a group of fish look at the two of us.

_What is Poseidon's son doing with that _Athena _girl?_ I decided not to tell Annabeth that one. I heard another one say something and smiled.

"One of them is asking why I don't come down here more often." Annabeth smiled.

"What else?" she asked.

_Are they…together?_ One of them asked. I blushed. The fish kept talking.

_They should be. Lord Poseidon forgive me. Even though she is Athena's daughter…..they look perfect for each other._

Percy blushed even harder. _I know right?_ He thought.

Annabeth noticed his blush. "What?" she asked

Percy shook his head.

"Nothing. You would probably kill that poor little fish." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on…I can take it." She said. I sighed. I wanted to tell her that we would look good together. I wanted to see her reaction.

"That fist was wondering if we were like….._together_. And then it said that we…..er…..would look good as a couple." I said, watching her closely. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." She said.

_Oh? _That was all she could say. I wanted to go deeper into the conversation.

"Pretty weird, huh?" I asked. She nodded. But it wasn't a nod that was like: _Uh, DUH!_

It was more like a nod that was like: _Oh, ya….sure._

That was kind of nice. There was kind of an awkward moment.

"We should probably go." She said. I nodded. She was about to swim up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! There are people up there. I can hear them." I said. I didn't want to get her in trouble. Annabeth looked unsure.

"Percy, we are deep in the lake. The voices are probably the fish's or something." She said.

"Annabeth, my senses are at best underwater. I'm positive that someone is at the surface." I said. She looked concerned.

"Well what do we do? We can't stay down here." She said.

"We're just going to have to wait it out." I said. Annabeth nodded. Then I realized something. "Wait. This bubble won't hold air for that much longer." I said. Annabeth started to panic. She turned back to me.

"Can you tell who it is?" she asked.

"Um…." I listened deeper into the voice. It sounded familiar. I went pale.

"It's Artemis." I said. Annabeth looked like she was going to cry.

"No! I can't be seen with you. If I do then I will be kicked out for sure. The hunt is my life!" she screamed I walked over to her and patted her back awkwardly. She crossed her arms and glared at the bottom of the lake. "This is going to ruin everything." She mumbled. That's when I realized that it was. I was going to get Annabeth kicked out of the hunters. She would never forgive me. She didn't have a family anymore. The hunters were all she's got.

"It's okay. She has to go away eventually." I said. Annabeth sighed.

"What is she doing up there?" she asked. I listened.

"Arguing with Apollo." I said.

"Again." Annabeth muttered. "About what?" she asked.

"Um…." I listened into Apollo and Artemis…

_"Apollo, I think you have the wrong couple. I had a meeting with the girls and they said that the two will never fall in love. She can't stand being in the same room as him." Artemis said. Apollo sighed._

_"Sis, I was there. Now listen, they have been getting along. Aphrodite clearly said that these two were meant for each other. It's what the fates want." Apollo said. Artemis sighed in frustration. _

_"Well, she is wrong! The girl wouldn't fall in love; she has been with me for too long. Why would she start to fall now?" Artemis asked._

_"Because, he wasn't born yet. You just don't want to lose her." Apollo said. Artemis was quiet for a while._

_"I'm done here." And she walked away. Apollo left to._

"They were talking about two people who are supposed to fall in love. Artemis keeps denying it, but Apollo thinks that it is true." I said.

"Do you know which two people?" Annabeth asked me. I shook my head.

"They didn't say names." I said. She nodded.

"They left, by the way. We can go up." I said. She nodded again. I brought the bubble up and we were dry when we got to the top. As if we were never down there. We walked back to the camp in silence.

When we got back we went in our tent at separate times.

"Hey." I said to Thalia and Bianca.

"Hi." They said. The three girls went on and talked about something. I didn't listen. I was thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth. She was all I could think about now. And I hated it, because I knew that she would never feel the same way.

"I'm going out." I said. Annabeth looked at me weirdly like,_ we just went out_. I shrugged and walked out the tent. I went to Artemis's. She was in there talking to one of the younger girls, Nicole. Nicole smiled at me, as she walked out. She was always nice to me. I knelt in front of Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." I said. She nodded.

"Hello Percy. What brings you here?" she asked. I sighed and sat in front of her.

"I just wanted to ask why I was here?" I asked. Artemis looked confused.

"Well, Percy, _you_ walked in here. It wasn't my intention." She said. I smiled slightly.

"No, I mean why am I in the hunt now?" I asked. Artemis looked just a little bit nervous

"You are here to see if my girls are still loyal to Me." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if some of my girls still aren't interested in guys." She said.

"Do you have any theories?" I asked. Artemis looked at the ground.

"Just some of the younger girls." She said.

"Okay…..now look at me when you say that." I said. Artemis looked at me.

"Percy, why are you really here?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I…..um….have a problem." I said. Artemis nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please don't blast me to bits, but I…..I think that I might be falling for one of your hunters." I said. I looked at her. She was frowning a little bit.

"Which one?" she asked. I gulped. Because she has been with Artemis the longest. Artemis defiantly has a connection with her.

"Annabeth." I said. I really expected her to blast me into the sky, so that Zeus could finish me off. But instead she put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Percy…I was afraid you would say that." She whispered. I was confused.

"Why, my lady?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"I'll tell you later." She said. "You should go. It's almost time to go to bed." She said. I nodded and bowed to her.

"Goodnight." I told her.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. I walked into our tent.

Thalia and Bianca were out. Annabeth was up reading a book.

"Hey." I told her.  
>"Hi….where did you go?" I asked. I shrugged.<p>

"I went to talk to Artemis." I said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to tell her something." I said. Annabeth still looked unsure but nodded.

"What did you want to tell her?" She asked. I blushed.

"Oh…nothing." I said.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Percy. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said as she lay down.  
>"Goodnight." I said. <em>I love you<em>. I added silently to myself.


End file.
